I Miss Her
by Shelaughedandshecried
Summary: Jacob remembers the car accident when he sees his mom. sad oneshot written whilst on the brink of sleep.


**Disclaimer:**** I unfortunatley do not own twilight. I do not own any of the characters or the plot. I would say I owned the sadness in the story, but I might be pushing it there! I am making no money off this, and this is just for me to do something useful in the spare time i call a holiday. **

**Please enjoy and maybe leave a little review. Does this make you cry or not? My friend who proof read it before it was posted wept for a day! either it is sad or she is just such a sponge! So please tell me. **

**Enjoy! xx**

_I MISS HER_

I want to hit something.

I want to kill something with my bare hands.

I wanted this for so long, but now I had no reason to do so.

I wanted to feel the thrill of my frustration being released, I needed something to do, scream, hit and punch anything!

Hello!

I want to hurt something!

I want to be able to feel the pain.

I saw her standing there, her beauty had never faltered; she stood with the perfection of an angel. She still kept her long, crystal black hair, letting it flow gently down her back as she smiled her radiant smile. She looked immaculate in a long white, satin, stainless throw-over dress that puddled around her feet, which were bare. She looked up at me with the sign of happiness and rest. Her copper brown, clear skin told me she was well nourished. She looked at me, with eyes as black as coal, but it was still beautiful. They betrayed her with the sign of sadness and unhappiness in them. She looked at me with a more exuberant emotion; love.

She looked me up and down before she moved with flawless grace towards me. Her hair, moved slightly with the rhythm of her steps. I could feel my eyes cloud over with the unidentifiable moisture, which was foreign to me. I had not expressed much emotion other than the occasional smile, since she had passed on. As she advanced on me, I could feel my hands lifting, to touch her. However, in my head, I knew this was not real and was a cruel joke given to me by my imagination. I did not want to hurt myself by hurting her. She was next to me and smiling her overly- motherly smile that she would give when I came home with the work of art, only to finally see that it was a few colourful lines scratched over the page in an unrestrained manner. She was the mother every child wanted; she was the kindest person walking. She loved to give the necessary attention to us whenever we really craved it. She had the amazing mother look about her, but could still be taken seriously. In addition, the most important thing was that she was my mother.

I remember the day of great pain, so clearly, as if it were only yesterday, my life and emotional state collapsed. We were coming home from the supermarket, my mother and me. We were happy in the car; we were sharing a great deal of stories that occurred sometime in our life. We were talking about the night father won a game against Uncle Harry. We laughed and joked about it until, I saw it all happening before me. I was holding onto the edges of my seat, forcing my back into the chair. I could faintly hear my mother shouting words of shock, although they were not directed at me, I still listened to her. Before I could make sense of any of the past events, I was being thrown from the car, towards the grass bank while my mother was screaming and being crushed between the lorry and the car bonnet. As I reawaken from what I had thought was a nightmare, I hear a flurry of ambulances and people shouting and wailing. My eyes fluttered to see I was being lifted by a man in a paramedic suit, he was running towards the ambulance, before I could register anything I was being checked over by a doctor of a pale complexion.

He had honey blonde hair and smiled the happiest smile I had ever received, even under such circumstances. As I was being checked over, I could hear my big sisters shouting my name, there was a slight disruption in the tone of their voices, there was another voice contradicting everything they shouted. My father was nowhere in sight, on the other hand neither was my mother. Hours dragged past and I was told that I had lost my mother.

I had cried so much I was sure I had no more water in my eyes to keep them moist. For the next few days, I had kept myself in my room, away from humanity and most of all, others that were grief- stricken about my mother. I had many things that reminded me of my mother, things that smelt of her; tasted like her food, that she loved and cared for. I had them. My sisters tried to comfort me, but I did the best I could to try to block them out. They soon gave up and helped one another, leaving me in my room.

I miss her...

_I MISS HER_

**Please review and tell me what you thought. I need to know if these little oneshots are worth posting or should I stick with my big stories like Gypsy and I will fight til the end for you? PLEASE TELL ME!**


End file.
